A head-mounted type display (head-mounted display) is known (see PTL1). Some head-mounted displays are configured so that an image is drawn on a retina by moving light from a light source at a high speed using a light deflecting element such as a galvanomirror, for example. If it is attempted to enhance an optical performance of such a head-mounted display, the number of lenses is increased and a glass material having a high specific gravity has to be used in order to sufficiently correct a chromatic aberration, which results in an increase in size and weight of the optical system and a significant deterioration in usability and designability. In particular, this tendency is stronger when only rotationally symmetrical lens elements such as spherical lenses are used.